50 Shades of Summer
by rebma726
Summary: Eventually going to be 50 one-shots based of shades of red/yellow/oragne/pink. Ratings vary
1. Pepperoni

I guess I owe an explanation. I am not happy with the manga right now, and I have lost all motivation to work on my stories (Sorry, Little Drop of Poison fans. I will get back to it as soon as possible). I figure that I should never force myself to write, it feels like I am cheating and I don't want you guys to suffer inadvertantly for it.

For some reason, I love writing from Natsu's point of view. Also, I read this true story online (I think on Cosmo) a while ago and decided I would alter it and make it a sweet little NaLu.

* * *

 **Pepperoni**

Rated: K

* * *

"Natsu, we have another request for you," Cana calls from the side room. Cana is in charge of the online orders.

I walk in and pick up the piece of paper that she points to with a sly grin.

"Lucy ordered two medium pepperoni pizzas," Cana chuckles. She continued, "asking for cutest pizza boy to tell her that she is pretty."

I return her chuckle, knowing that she is just teasing me.

It isn't uncommon for requests like the one from Lucy to fall into my lap. This pizza shop opened up about three months ago and gained a reputation for going to great lengths to fulfill whatever people ask for in the specifications. Some of the other deliveryboys and I even took acting lessons and Reedus took drawing lessons.

I look down at the page, sure enough "Have your cutest pizza delivery boy tell me I am pretty" typed clearly in the Comments box.

The back door rang indicating someone came in for their shift. Cana called, "Gray, you have another one from Juvia!"

I hear a bang in the back, probably him running into the wall out of surprise, "For the last time, I will not present the pizza sexually to anyone, let alone that woman! I was not trained for that!"

Gray was still resisting the system.

Though I guess it didn't help that the girl essentially stalked him at school would always ask for him.

I chat with the other two delivery boys, Loke and Reedus while the order is being made. Quite a few people have come in to pick up pizzas on their way home from work or school.

"Lucy's order right here," Mira said and slid two boxes across the metal tray between the kitchen and the front.

"Thanks Mira, Lisanna," I grabbed them and put them in a hot bag. "Be back in a bit."

I pulled up to the large apartment complex about a mile from the college campus. This area is where a lot of students live because of the cheap location and is close to their classes. I find the building that I need to deliver to and get out of my car.

I spot a neon pink balloon tied to the bottom of the stairs.

Great, it's a birthday or bachelorette party.

Loke would have loved this, he was always the one that relished in the chance to charm ladies, even as a pizza boy.

I liked going to the normal houses, the ones where the mom would be holding back a dog or a toddler from running out the door. I liked the ones where I would deliver to the dorm rooms where people would just be sitting around in their lazy clothes watching TV or playing video games. Those were my favorites.

Parties were my least favorite, it would always take so much time to get the attention of the people on the inside. When I did get their attention, I was always meticulously flirted with or buttered in attempts to let them get out of a tip. And that was when the customer was even sober enough to form words.

I don't like delivering to parties.

I trudge up the stairs, contemplating the different ways of turning down the girls and getting back to the shop as quickly as possible.

I got to the fifth floor (I will never be out of shape with this job) and found the door with another neon pink balloon tied to the railing beside it.

I take a deep breath and prepare myself for the next few minutes.

Knock, knock.

I expected that I would knock on the door and be met with a house full of buzzed females that wanted nothing more than to flirt with me.

I did not expect the door to open timidly.

I didn't hear the squeal from inside the apartment that I expected.

I catch her large brown-eyed gaze, it looks like she just put contacts in or something, they were really red.

"Hiya, Luce. You are very pretty," I said with the most full-hearted smile I could.

I still didn't hear the symphony of girly noises that normally came after that.

"Ordering the pizzas ahead of time for your party?" I ask, pulling the pizzas out of the hot bag and handing them to her.

She blinked a few times before looking towards the pizzas in her hands.

"It was supposed to start three hours ago." She mumbled towards the boxes. She set the boxes down on the table next to the door and grabbed the money next to them, "It is my birthday and none of my friends showed up to my party."

How could anyone ditch this beautiful, sweet girl?

Before I could even think, my mouth started moving. "Sorry I was late, I needed to pick up some food, I hope you don't mind."

The smile she gave me while she opened the door more made me forget that I we were strangers. Helping her eat some pizza made me forget that I was supposed to go back to work. Talking to her for hours made me forget that she was in tears when I got there. The friendship sprouted with her after makes me remember that being nice to someone in their moment of need will never be something I will regret.

That and I am no longer allowed to deliver pizzas.


	2. Open Wounds

**CONTAINS SPOILERS**

Currently, I am very angry at Fairy Tail. I feel Mashima is ignoring the characters feelings in order to hype up Natsu as the hero and overpower him. Lucy has been portrayed as useless, and when she isn't useless (like when she makes plans for infiltrating), she gets completely disrespected and made the damsel in distress or the comic relief. Also, Natsu seems far too full of himself after the year timeskip. In the translation that I read it is all "I will do this" "I will do that" is essentially "I will do everything and all of you will just bear witness to my awesome." And the thing that irritates me the most is that Natsu left without a second thought or a goodbye. Sure he lost the most important person (dragon) in his life, but so did the other dragon slayers and so did Lucy. He left Lucy by herself in a time when she needed to have people she cares about around her. I needed to do a little bit of rationalizing. So with that in mind, welcome to Open Wounds.

* * *

 **Open Wounds**

 **Rated: M**

 **This is not a funny one, I apologize. I will get back to funny/cute soon**

* * *

The air around Lucy seemed to simultaneously stand still and rip past her.

As the dragons lifted into the air, saying their last goodbyes to their children, Lucy couldn't help but feel the sting of what this small battle cost.

Her first friend. Her first contract with magic. Her connection with her mother. They were gone. Aquarius is gone.

The end of this battle did not bring the familiar taste of victory she was used to.

This is not the time for celebration. All their enemies concentrated together and Fairy Tail was not even slightly prepared. The reason why magic returned was not because of the strength of humans. It was because of the Dragons and the Celestial Spirit King.

As the last of the dragons disappeared into the sky, Lucy couldn't help but think, these aren't the dragons that I wanted to meet...Where is Igneel?

Lucy fell back onto the ground, unable to keep herself upright.

I wanted to meet you, Lucy. Lucy snapped her eyes open and searched for the voice, it wasn't one that she recognized. Keep watch over my boy. Help him keep sight of his future.

The dragons had faded and the voice still lingered.

Igneel had spoken to Lucy.

.

The fighters stayed in that little clearing for what seemed like forever. The sun began its decent by the time any of them dispersed.

Lucy helped Levy limp towards a café that was on the outskirts of town. Evidently everyone else had the same thought. Food.

Except the one person that seemed to really enjoy food the most wasn't there. Natsu hasn't been seen since he fought alongside Gray.

Lucy gazed upon the saddened faces of Sting and Rouge, who were both too tired to go home without food. They appeared to be fine, but she could see that a part of their soul had shattered the second their fathers flew away from them for the last time.

Gajeel has a similar look as he sat incredibly close to Levy across from Lucy.

Wendy was trying her hardest to keep herself from bawling her eyes out. Bisca and Cana were beside her, rubbing her back.

All the slayers had a horde of people around them, showing that they were there if they needed another shoulder.

Levy put a hand on Gajeels shoulder when he had a particularly dark look etched on his face.

Lucy's thoughts drifted to her partner.

Only Happy was beside Natsu at the moment. He didn't have the support of the guild with him right now.

The words Igneel said to here rang in her head. She needed to get to Natsu and uphold his last request.

"I am going to look for Natsu," she said, getting the sudden attention from Gajeel, Levy and Lily.

Lily set down the husk of his kiwi. "I will go with you, I need to talk to Happy," Lily said and jumped up from the table.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, confused as to why the reclusive Lily would want to talk to Happy at a time like this.

Lily seemed to read her mind, "Carla and I are going to the Exceed colony to see if there is any damage after the few minutes without magic."

Images of the exceed falling from the sky and landing in unimaginably dangerous situations crossed her mind. They would need all the help they could get from exceeds. Who better to save exceed than another exceed?

"Right, let's go right away," Lucy stood and started gathering her sparse belongings.

Levy shakily stood up, "Wait, Lucy, we only just got here."

The bookworms words fell on deaf ears as Lucy struggled to get the door open and hold it for the black exceed.

The walk was quiet. The wildlife that often chattered along the trail were strangely mute. What normally would be a symphony of chirping, buzzing, scattering and flapping was eerily silent. It was like the forest itself was stunned at what happened that day.

Being well after dark, Lucy could hardly see a thing. She was trusting the lead of the small Exceed a few paces in front of her.

The silence threatened Lucy with each growing second to fall into darker places, sadder places, places where she needed to face reality of never seeing her friend again.

Lily stayed silent, his wisdom showing in his silence. He knew that Lucy wouldn't talk about the events of the day.

They turn a corner and are met with a surprising sight.

The light from inside the house spilled out of the house to show that there are many other rocks in the field that weren't there before. The bright light of the cottage showcased a large rock that crashed through the cottage.

Without thinking, Lucy bolted to the front door. When the she found that the door was locked, she climbed over the boulder that was in the wall and carefully got over the splintered pieces of wall.

She couldn't bear the thought of her closest friend be taken from her side because of a boulder landing on him. "What happened?" Lucy ran into the living room to see if Natsu or Happy were injured.

Natsu didn't move, he was face down on the undisturbed couch with his face surrounded by pillows that looked incredibly moist. Happy was sitting on the couchback beside him with the most un-happy expression he has ever worn.

Happy looked up, obviously feeling helpless in consoling his foster father. Happy shrugged a fury shoulder, "I think it is part of the church."

Oh yeah, when Algeria was active, the cube ran into Kardia Cathedral and scattering the stone everywhere. The boulder hit the house long before Happy and Natsu were inside.

Lily broke the silence by clearing his throat. He walked forward and stood on the coffee table in front of Happy.

"Happy," Lily said, distracting the small cat from the tense silence. "Carla and I thought that it would be best if we went to assist the Exceed Colony with searching for missing people. Some of them could have lost their magic while flying high, we should go out and help them."

Happy blinked a few times, processing the information. He nodded his head furiously and jumped into action. He gathered a fish from the fridge and stuffed it in his little pack.

He flew in front of Lucy with a surprisingly stern expression on his face, "Keep watch over him."

The striking resemblance from Happys words and Igneels request took Lucy off guard and she took a few steps back. She didn't respond as the two exceed bid their farewells and left through the hole in the wall.

Lucy sat down on the floor next to Natsu's overhanging arm. She stayed there and couldn't help but think that her presence was somehow helping him.

But Natsu didn't move. He didn't show any acknowledgement that she was there.

Quite a few minutes passed.

She could see his chest moving as he took shuddered breaths, so she wasn't worried that he was not breathing. For all she knew he was asleep.

The tear in her heart told her otherwise. He was still awake. He wouldn't be able to sleep through this pain. Not even Natsu could do that.

She placed a light hand on his shoulder. He was cool to the touch, an anomaly for the fire mage.

"Natsu," She whispered. She wanted to know where his thoughts had taken him. She knew that hers strayed into darkeness when she lost each of her parents.

Natsu having to go through the same thing seemed unnatural to her. He was always smiling, always had hope. She didn't want for him to go through it alone.

He didn't respond.

Lucy sat back down next to him. Letting her silent tears fill the air around her.

Being here wasn't helping him.

Being here wasn't helping her either.

"I am just going to go home if you don't say something," She said. She thought that coming here would offer him some sort of comfort. She thought that coming here would bring her some sort of comfort.

She hoped that he would give her any reason to stay. She didn't want to leave.

Quite a few seconds passed by with no response from the pink haired dragon slayer.

Lucy inhaled, feeling a little more of her heart tear. She turned and climbed back over the boulder. Before she jumped down on the other side, she muttered, "I will be back at my house. Goodbye, Natsu."

Lucy didn't see it, but her words startled Natsu to look up at where her figure was a few moments before.

He didn't want to say goodbye to anyone else, especially not Lucy.

.

Lucy put on an oversized green sweatshirt the moment she got out of the tub. She lazily and half-heartedly dried her hair and went through the motions of getting ready for bed.

A small knock on the door broke Lucy out of her sad thoughts.

She hesitantly went to the door. All her friends never knocked. They just appeared in her home without warning and all of them rarely used the door in the first place. The only person that knocked was the landlady when she was asking for rent. That could not have come at a worse time.

Lucy straightened her shirt, secured her hair in a ponytail and took a deep breath. She cracked the door open lightly, expecting to see a short woman in some of her own old clothes. She was ready to tell her that she wasn't feeling like arguing today and that she will have the money in a day or two. She wasn't expecting to see kneecaps where the landladys face would normally be.

She blinked and slowly lifted her gaze. She met the red-rimmed gaze of her partner.

He looked like he was having an internal battle before he cast his gaze towards his shoes, "I don't want to be alone."

Lucy, red eyed and almost completely broken from the day, opened the door a little wider, "I don't want to be alone either." She knew what he was feeling, she had also lost both of her parents, so knew what that was like, but she lost a dear friend today.

Natsu slowly walked in and stood by the door as she closed it. She wiped the sleeve of her green sweatshirt over her eyes to dry them. She sniffed once and walked towards the kitchen.

Without a word she grabbed some bread, peanut butter and some strawberry jam. Natsu came in and wordlessly helped her make some sandwiches. He was always hungry when he came over. She was pretty sure that he hadn't had anything to eat since before he was imprisoned in the cube.

Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches: a dinner suited for the victors of the battle.

They didn't use plates, just their hands. Crumbs and tissue paper covered the coffee table, still not a word being said since Natsu set foot in the apartment.

The two worked on tackling the tissue box. Both of them unable to look at one another.

Lucy sniffed and caught a glimpse of Natsu in the corner of her eye.

She turned to look at him. His nose was bright pink and his scarf tightly wrapped around his neck, appearing to be strangling him. His eyes shined with tears and the bright green faded off into the bloodshot red from hours of crying.

Lucy had seen ghosts of when Natsu cried. She saw angry tears when her future self died. Every time, the tears would run their course and exit in a timely manner. This time, his tears were lingering.

It didn't sound right, the two of them crying in her apartment for hours. But it was happening. After all, they were allowed to mourn.

"I'm sorry," Lucy offered, scooting closer to Natsu. If there was one thing that she learned is that words don't work with him, it is actions that get through to him. If he didn't hear her words, hopefully her presence, sorrowful and willing to lend a hand, would get through to him.

He leaned his head onto hers, offering his support back to her.

Minutes passed by, Natsu's arm snaked around her shoulder and pulled her closer. The tissue box was being depleted by both of them, discarded on the coffee table and floor.

Natsu reached and grabbed the last tissue. The box fell off the table, bouncing off the tissues on the floor. He shifted so that he could get up and grab the box from the bathroom—the only other one he knew where one was.

As soon as his weight shifted, Lucy pulled his sleeve to get him to sit again.

Natsu lost his balance and fell into the couch, grabbing onto Lucy tighter and swinging her onto his lap.

"Luce?" Natsu asked when he noticed the death-like grip on the front of his coat.

"I don't want to be alone," She said again, hoping that every meaning possible would flitter meaning into him.

With a new look of hope in his eyes, he wiped the tear stuck on her cheek away.

Within moments, the two of them were kissing. Neither of them realizing who initiated it, neither wanting to stop. Each of them trying to dry the others tears with affections.

Their hearts bare to one another and the only thing the other was doing was trying to pull them closer. Hoping that the constant presence and tightening pressure would somehow abolish their pain, cast out their demons and make way for healing.

The green sweatshirt hit the floor right after Natsu's coat.

More clothing piled on the floor at the base of the couch, knocking away the tissues.

Natsu pulled Lucy to stand. Leading her but not letting her get too far away towards a more comfortable location.

The bed.

Both of them looked at each other and saw the void of loss in each other's eyes. There was no turning back now, and neither of them wanted to. Lucy grabbed the end of his scarf, slowly unwrapping it from his neck.

When it was just dangling over his shoulder she stopped, waiting for any sort of indication that he didn't want to part with it. He nodded once and she pulled it off, delicately placing it on the end table. It won't be too far.

She resumed her place in his arms. He pulled her tight against him and sat down on the edge of the bed. She straddled him, not wanting to be far from him.

The rest of their clothes were shed and the pain of their losses ebbed away.

Both of them found what they were looking for. A piece of external happiness that they could latch onto.

Afterwards, Lucy quickly fell into a deep sleep. Natsu wasn't far behind her, but wanted to soak in every detail about this moment.

He had never been closer to her, sharing in the same heartbeat and heartache.

Natsu gazed at her tear-stained face and knew what he needed to do. He never wanted to see this hurt, this loss, this agony to ever cross Lucy's face again. He needs to be strong enough to stop anything and everything from taking more from her. He would always be there and he wanted to make sure that he kept everything in her life as it should be.

.

.

.

Almost a year has passed. . .

* * *

There will be another part to this. The only reason being that I am so furious about how Mashima is handling the year time skip. Just having her cry when everyone is back together isn't good enough.


	3. Battle Scars

Open Wounds was getting a little long, so I made it into another part. This is a continuation of that story.

* * *

 **Battle Scars**

 **Rating: M**

* * *

 _Almost a year. . ._ Lucy couldn't help but remember the time that she was alone when he came back into her life.

In that time, Lucy was unable to keep herself from breaking down with the ghosts of all of her friends haunting her apartment in Magnolia. She could hardly look at her bed where she spent the night with Natsu before he left with only a letter in his wake. She knew that it meant something, it meant the world to both of them. In a lot of ways, she knew that night was the entrance to the road to recovery for both of them. He would come back, but with Fairy Tail gone, she wasn't sure he would anytime soon.

In that year, Lucy felt more drained than ever before. She felt like she was a phantom waiting to see if life would fill her again. All of her friends were dispersing, unwilling to watch the deteriorating souls of one another.

She was left alone.

She lost track of the days that she spent on the hill, staring out at the wreckage that used to be the guild hall. After what seemed like forever, the townspeople recovered from their shock and began to clear the wreckage.

That was when Lucy needed to escape. Has the town decided to build something else there?

She didn't want to be left alone, and yet here she was, watching the evidence of her past begin to be brushed away. Like Fairy Tail was a scar to be hid.

She ran. She didn't want to see what would be built atop the graveyard of her family.

She would stick with what she knew. Writing. She would always know writing.

It was then that she literally bumped into Jason. He mentioned that he was looking for models, and Lucy jumped at the chance to get her name in at _Sorcerer Weekly_.

By the time the Grand Magic Games came around the corner, she was an intern that would follow Jason around and report on all things from the guilds.

The last day brought memories of the dragons attacking. Then the memories of the words that the one dragon she didn't meet told her upon his demise. Then to Natsu.

She normally kept an optimistic and happy mask on, one that she would hide behind, but today she was not feeling it was appropriate.

She saw the ghastly plan of the participating guilds on the last day. If her Grand Magic Games team were here, this other guild would have lost in half a heartbeat.

"I didn't know you were good at determining strength of mages," Jason 'cool'ed very loudly.

That is when the shadow entered the arena.

She knew it was him before he started heating up the arena.

Natsu.

Natsu was here.

Typical him, causing a disruption wherever he goes.

"Hiya, Luce," He grinned up at her after he melted nearly everything in sight.

In his moment of distraction, a hoard of the palace guards tackled him and slapped magic-cancelling cuffs on him before he could melt them off.

There was a moment where she convinced herself that she should just leave him. Let him face the consequences by himself. Not to show up when he was released. She lived this long without him, she even made a little sense of the world since he left. She didn't need him coming in and ruining all of that sense.

She decided against it, even if she did avoid him, he would probably sniff her out like a bloodhound chasing a scent. Then he would end up in her bed (because he always ended up there) and see her wall.

Additional to his clingy behavior, she remembered that he doesn't know that the guild broke up. She immediately decided that it was her duty as a friend, as his former partner, and as a member of Fairy Tail to tell him. He didn't deserve to learn that his family was gone by a whisper on the street.

She stood at the gates to the palace. She knew that he wouldn't be in there for very long because he was a main reason that the country didn't get taken over by dragons a year ago. The king would probably tell him not to do it again and then send him on his way sans punishment.

Lucy was looking at the skyline of the city when Natsu came proudly swaggering down the ramp from the main hall.

The blonde also missed the smile that lit his face at finally seeing her again.

Happy quickly flew in front of her and told her that they were let go.

Watching Lucy and Happy chat like old times sparked a sense of pride in Natsu's heart. However, a dark look of loneliness still hid underneath her expressions. That wasn't right. The guild was supposed to have kept her company. If there is one thing he knew best, the guild makes people never feel lonely.

"Why didn't the rest of the guild come by?" He asked.

The sadness came to the surface of her face. She hugged herself and muttered what Natsu thought was impossible, "Fairy Tail disbanded the day after you left."

She knew that he wouldn't respond well to the news. He was out frolicking about while he thought the guild would take care of all of his friends and keep a seat open for him to return home.

Another reality slammed into him. Lucy was alone for all this time and he didn't know. He failed her.

After a lash from Lucy, she offered to let them crash at her place. Natsu was happy to finally be close to her once again though they both knew that she was keeping them at arms length away from her heart.

She led them through the streets to her new apartment. It was bigger than her last one, but the walls were thinner between her and her neighbors.

After a haircut and basic rules laid out, the three settled on the couch to tell stories of what they have seen through the year.

The stories of the adventures they all had dwindled and were told in a slower pace as the night got later.

Without looking at him, Lucy could tell that he wanted to be close to her again. To share the same space, the same bed, the same body.

She dragged on conversations about what has happened in the past year. Brief run-ins with other former members of Fairy Tail, she ran into Macao and Romeo when she was covering a circus in Clover Town.

Happy snoozed on the pillow, content with the familiar feeling of a home.

Lucy watched the cat for a while, remembering all of the times that she got so angry at him for sleeping in her old apartment.

She didn't see the green eyes that locked onto her every movement, the longing behind the silence. She didn't see that Natsu wanted to hold her again, like how they held each other right before he left.

Lucy smiled softly and looked at him. He was taken off guard to see that the same loss and hurt were still in her eyes from a year ago.

The warmth in his eyes took her off guard.

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy asked softly, "You won't go anywhere will you?"

The question was supposed to offer solace for Lucy, but the only thing it accomplished was stinging Natsu's pride.

He wanted to tell her that he wasn't going to leave her alone anymore. Not again. Not ever.

His silence only made her angry. She stood up quickly and retrieved two blanket from the closet. She left with a snide comment about him staying out of her room was made as she slammed said door. The noise startled Happy awake.

"Why is Lucy so angry?" Happy asked as he rolled over on his back.

Natsu knew that the answer was connected to him leaving with little more than a chicken-scratch note. But just like with Lucy a few moments before, he responded with silence.

"I think that we should prank her," Happy mentioned and pulled two black markers from his bag.

The childish side of Natsu took over. What other way to remind her that the two of them were there than to write it all over her face?

With his sharp ears, he waited for the blonde's breathing to change so they could sneak in without invoking her wrath.

Natsu nodded and Happy turned the knob and both of them sprang into the room, markers ready to scribble.

He didn't know what he was expecting when he entered her room. He imagined it was exactly like her room in Magnolia. He knew how she loved her set up. He once overheard her talking with Levy that she arranged her whole room to accommodate her desk by the window.

What met him in that dark room in Crocus was not what he expected in a million years.

The room was larger than hers back in Magnolia, but the only furniture in the room was the bed (smaller than her old one), and a few end tables covered in books, loose paper and mail.

There was a lot of space that had nothing near it, and he thought that the wall was a funny type of wallpaper.

Then he saw a picture of Erza on the wall.

He drops his hands to his side and stares at the installation that was the main focus of her room.

She was looking for everyone. He saw sticky notes that were pinned with names and question marks. Not a single one of the sticky notes on the map said his name.

One off to the side, closer to the door, his and Happy's names were written boldly. The marker was faded and the sticky note was crinkled. She couldn't find them. That makes sense, he intentionally left no trace and was seen by nobody that would recognize him so that his training wouldn't be cut short with company.

He turned to look at Lucy, who was still sleeping peacefully. She was looking for all of them, trying to make sure that her family was safe. Natsu dropped the marker and walked back out of the room, packing his stuff back into his bag.

"Natsu?" Happy panicked when he didn't see Natsu anymore. He flew back into the living room, only to see that his father lost his mind.

"Happy, I am going to get the guild back together," Natsu said as he gathered his shirt. He pulled it on and moved back into Lucy's room. He gathered all of the notebooks around the map. He quickly and quietly placed them in a large backpack. He was going to raise a flag and break quite a few laws in the process. They will need to make a quick escape.

He moved out to the main area, he threw some bread and fruit in a bag and put it on the backpack.

"That sounds crazy," Happy commented, flying behind him.

"Happy, she was looking for them this whole time, she was looking for _us._ " Natsu reasoned with his exceed, "She was alone because I left and she was looking all this time. I need to find them and bring the guild back. I owe it to her."

"Is this more logic that comes from the last night in Magnolia?" Happy asked. All Natsu's drive while training stemmed from what was referred to as _the last night_. Of course Natsu didn't tell the innocent exceed about what that entailed. The only thing that Happy understood is that something powerful took a hold of Natsu and he would not budge on his decisions that came from that part of him.

Natsu nodded. He wouldn't allow himself to truly commit to Lucy unless the guild was back together and there was no way that she would be left alone again.

.

Lucy woke up to see a sea of guards outside her window pointing towards her room. She heard a commotion from her living room. She walked out there to see that Natsu was putting on a backpack around another one.

She wasn't even able to utter a questioning word before he grabbed her wrist and jumped out the window. She immediately started struggling, not appreciating the shower of glass he created around her.

"Natsu! What are you doing?" Lucy screeched. She looked up to see Happy flying behind Natsu and directly above her.

"We are getting the guild back together. We cant do that from here," He said like it was the only explanation needed.

Stunned, she said "Alright!" and let him drag her out of the city.

She wanted to harbor hope that Natsu would be the driving force to get the guild back together.

At the very least, if the guild didn't come back together, she had her apartment and job here in Crocus.

.

.

.

Staring at Wendy healing Juvia, Lucy couldn't help but relate to the water woman on a deep level. She had shared her soul, her heart and her _body_ with someone only for them to leave without a goodbye.

Lucy quickly exited the cabin, unable to allow herself to get to that tender wound that opened a year ago and never closed.

She didn't see him, but she heard when the creaky door swung shut behind him.

She couldn't stop the tears from falling now.

"I told you many times then," Lucy exhaled shakily, "I didn't want to be alone. I don't want to be alone."

"I needed to get stronger so you would never have to be alone," He said with earnest.

A different meaning dawned on Lucy. He wanted to get stronger so he would never fall. So he would never leave her alone. She couldn't believe that she never thought that was the reason.

She turned, "You have a lot to make up for."

"I'll start by getting the guild back together," Natsu had a determination in his eyes that made it sound like a routine task, "Including everyone."

* * *

I think I got out all of my angst about the timeskip.


	4. Strawberry Ice Cream

And another one that was inspired by something I read online… I am starting to see that I really do need a life.

* * *

 **Strawberry Ice Cream**

 **Rating: K or T**

* * *

Somehow, it happened. Natsu and Lucy are on their sixth date. Sixth.

For this particular date, Mira urged Natsu to take Lucy to an Ice Cream Parlor that Erza recommended.

It took a while for Natsu to agree. It was no secret that the fire mage hated anything cold.

That is how they ended up here.

Natsu got a shake because it is the least frozen thing on the menu.

Lucy got a gigantic cone filled with strawberry ice cream donned with whipped cream and a cherry on top.

They started talking about some of the missions that were posted on the board that morning.

Lucy stayed silent for a moment before she slowly licked her cone. He watches her closely, unsure why he finds that simple motion so entrancing. She tilted her head slightly and a little of the frozen treat smudged on her face.

"Oh, could you get that for me? I have my hands are full," She asked sweetly. She needs both hands to hold that giant cone.

Natsu gulped as he grabbed the only napkin left on the table and wiped her cheek for her.

Natsu caught a slightly confused look crosses her face before she takes another long lick of her cone. Somehow, another smudge of ice cream got on her face when she pulled away.

"Lucy, you're messy," Natsu sighs and used his finger to try and get the ice cream off.

"You know, you can get it with your mouth," She said with a seductive gleam in her eyes.

"I don't like Ice Cream," He said with a boyish grin. Lucy looked incredibly disappointed. Here she thought that he would fall right into her trap.

A wild flicker of rebellion sparked to life in Natsu's eyes. He quickly grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt and in one swift movement, took it over his head. He bunched it up in his hand so that he could wipe the ice cream off of Lucy's face.

Lucy dropped the rest of her cone.

Not that she was complaining.


	5. Zinfandel

AND ANOTHER one that was inspired by something I read online

* * *

 **Zinfandel**

 **Rated: T**

* * *

The mission was incredibly boring though he could tell that Lucy had a great time. She needed to infiltrate a party of women where they all wore more. . . _revealing_ clothes than any girl in the guild. Lucy tackled one of the women and, apparently, that was what the job called for.

Happy went with Carla and Wendy, something about Wendy cooking fish prompted his furry friend to abandon him.

All Natsu was instructed to do was to keep an eye on Lucy and make sure that she wasn't in any danger. In the end, Natsu did absolutely nothing other than pout at the restaurant across the street and drink what he thinks was weird stuff from funny glasses.

After turning over the woman to the authorities, Lucy walked up to Natsu sweating and a huge grin across her face. She stopped and needed to make sure she walked up to the right pink haired man. The last thing that she expected was to see Natsu drinking wine.

Natsu continued to pout when she pointed it out.

In attempts to make him feel better, Lucy promised him that after she changed out of the clothes (that she borrowed from Cana) at the guild, she would make dinner for him.

The pink haired man did not think that Lucy would take so long to change, otherwise he would have passed on the offer altogether.

Mira had gone home and it was only Natsu and Lucy at the guild.

Natsu leaned up against one of the tables, sitting backwards in the chair, he stared at the door that Lucy slipped into to change. Cana told Lucy to leave her clothes in that room.

Lucy was humming, making Natsu sleepy.

Right when he was about to fall asleep, she started muttering in frustration. Natsu straightened up and locked his eyes on the door once again.

Lucy knocked on the door, like she thought he wasn't listening to her in the first place.

"Could you help me," She muttered through the door.

Natsu, being the childish man he was, "I don't want to move."

"Natsu," She lowered her voice. She sighs and cracks the door open slightly. "I need help getting the zipper on this skirt."

"Still don't want to move unless we are leaving," Natsu crossed his arms

"I will get you a nice glass of wine," she tried to bribe even more. He recognized that as what he was drinking earlier.

Silence for a minute. A clear sign that Natsu was thinking.

"What kind of wine?"

"Zinfandel, just like what you had earlier," Lucy knew that adding more alcohol to a hyperactive fire user would end in disaster, but it was the only thing that she has over his head at the moment. "I know where Mira keeps this really good kind in the basement. It will be nice and chilled."

A long sigh. "Can I help from here?"

"I don't think that will work."

Ignoring her comment, "Try folding the fabric back away from the zipper."

"I tried that, it didn't work," she sighed, seeing that Natsu helping would only end in frustration.

"Have you tried zipping it back up and then unzipping it?" Natsu was now looking up at the ceiling, thinking of all the times the zipper on his pants or a jacket got stuck. _Normally_ those two tactics were the things that fixed the zipper.

"I did that, it doesn't move at all," Lucy groaned. She was contemplating how her life would play out if she never got the tight skirt off. She would have to plan all her outfits around it, and have to get Cana a new skirt. What would happen if she ever got a boyfriend? She didn't want to look lazy by never changing out of this skirt.

"Cut it off then," Natsu said. There is a graveyard of pants shoved in the back of his closet at home. It was a common occurrence that after missions, the mechanism would be welded shut from the heat he produced, so he needed to cut out of pants frequently.

"It is too tight," Lucy suddenly imagined if she cut her skin if she took a blade to the fabric.

"All you have to do is be careful," Natsu suggested like it was the answer to all her problems.

"I can't see anything Natsu," Lucy scolded. Since they were the last ones in the guild, all the light lacrimas were extinguished. Only Mira and the master knew the enchantment to turn them on again.

Natsu stood up walked over to the door. Without hesitation, he swung the door open and walked into the room. After a quick slap and Lucy scurrying to cover her torso with the scraps she called a shirt, Natsu lit his hand on fire. Lucy blinked a few times at the sudden change in light.

Her hair now was tousled, her shirt on backwards in haste, showing even more of her cleavage (how is that possible). Her skirt is scrunched up high on her thighs.

"There, now you can see," Natsu said and crossed his flaming arms. Making sure that there was enough light for her to see.

He had seen Lucy in many stated of undress, but this was a new one. She looked like she had just been ravaged. He remembered a phrase that he heard the older guys call this state of dishevelment.

Sex head.

Only it didn't just effect her head. She looked flustered and angry. She looked hot.

Natsu was content just standing there and watching. He knew Lucy was weird and her even letting him see her like this was pushing the boundaries.

Lucy was weird.

Lucy had her hands on the scissors, but was obviously shaking. She couldn't even bring it close to her skirt without shaking the scissors out of her hands.

"Come on, the sooner you cut it off, the sooner we can grab the wine and food," Natsu sighed. He wanted to be able to tear his eyes away from her, but couldn't avert his gaze.

"I can't, I am shaking too much." That was obvious.

"Why are you shaking?" Natsu asked, genuinely unsure what could make her shake this much. Maybe she is cold. Yeah, she must be cold.

She would not tell him that she was scared he would see her panties that Levy gave to her. They were the only ones that were tight enough to fit under the skirt in the first place. But Levy made a comment that the shade of pink was exactly the same as Natsu's hair. And for some reason, that made Lucy incredibly embarrassed. Instead of being embarrassed about being seen in her underwear, she was embarrassed about him seeing her underwear.

"I don't want to cut myself," a flawless lie.

"Do you want me to do it?" He sighed.

Silence.

 _Slap_

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Natsu extinguished his flames to nurse his cheek.

"Pervert!" Lucy declared, backing further into the corner.

"I am not the one that asked for help," Natsu scolded with tears in his eyes. "What did you expect me to do when you asked for help? Burn them off? Last time I did that I was Lucy kicked off of a moving boat."

Lucy's hard glare softened as she realized how unfair she had been to Natsu.

She shook her head, sighed and handed him the scissors.

He rubbed his cheek while glaring at her.

"Can you please help me by cutting them off? Promise me you won't look and the second they are cut, you will look away," She wasn't able to meet his gaze.

Natsu grinned, "Anytime, Luce."

He took the scissors and carefully aligned them cut straight up the front of her skirt. He didn't want to try to do it anywhere else, because the skirt was so tight.

He took a gulp and snipped the hem.

The skirt was so tight that the rest of the fabric tore the second the hem was sliced.

Both of them stared at the rubber-band quick tear of the fabric.

"Nice panties," Natsu commented.

He woke up the next morning in the rafters of the guild and a black eye.


	6. Magma

Tiny Easteregg about this: I had an original story (not Fanfic) that had the same context as this. I wrote a lot of it when I was younger, but then it got deleted from my moms computer because of malware that my sister downloaded. So this one is near and dear to my heart.

***Sky Dwellers are named with their name first while Darkness Creatures have their name second. I know that was confusing, but you'll get what I mean when you read.***

* * *

 **Magma**

 **Rated: K-T**

* * *

 **Magma**

In this land, creatures of higher powers-supernatural powers filled the needs of man.

Breathing into the world, the great Mavis Life-Bringer allowed men to settle into the lands. With great huffs, she cleared the land of the demons and dark things that clung to the crust of the earth banishing them inward.

The dark things fled deeper, delving inwards towards the realm of Taker Zeref. Once a desolate region, the land of Taker Zeref flooded with the creatures that once were bound to the surface.

Laxus the Mighty Lightning Slinger stood at the gape of the worlds, ready to strike down any demons, dark things that attempted escape from the inner world. There was no admittance for the creatures that once roamed the earth.

No choice able to be had, the Taker Zeref allowed these creatures, demons to fringe his territory. Taker Zeref often cast out some of these dark things, tiring of the company, forcing the creatures and demons to fight for a place in the land of the sky. When these dark things crossed into the sky, Laxus the Mighty Lightning Slinger would strike them down, returning them to the Taker.

Many darkness creatures tried to flee back to their old home towards the sky. Each time, without fail, Laxus the Mighty Lightning Slinger would strike them, making them fall back to their banishment.

Sparse darkness creatures survived, surpassing into the realm into demons, terrorizers of man, defilers of the sky, abominations.

Magma Demon Natsu often ventured closer to Taker Zeref than the other creatures dared. He swam through magma with ease with large wings, once used for flight, becoming one with the rage of the inner world. Nothing in this cursed land was swifter. Taker Zeref found the trickster amusing, allowing him to venture closer to him than others.

Geode Gajeel, among the slowest of demon creatures, often gazed out of the gape of the worlds. Years of mistaken intentions lead the rock mover to gain a tremendous resistance to Laxus the Mighty Lightning Slingers strikes.

During his times near the gape, Geode Gajeel gazed upon a young woman. The young woman came to be called Levy the Prophet, wisest of all men and joined the ranks of the Sky Dwellers.

Erza Leader of Men joined the Sky Dwellers after defeating the Skinchangers Lisanna and Elfman in ambush battle. Skinchanger Mira became her nemesis, clashing every other fortnight.

Parades of Man crossed into the graces of the Sky Dwellers, earning places by their sides.

But none creatures of darkness nor demons joined the sky. They were trapped in the hell of inner worlds. Taker Zeref yearned for solitude, never meeting with his old friend from times before Mavis Life-Bringer drained the earth of dark demons.

Taking pity on Taker Zeref, Mavis Life-Bringer granted pockets of clearings in the realm of the sky. Crystals red as blood and harder than any rock stormed from the sky, falling into places far from settlements of man. Crimson clearings offered refuge to demons and darkness creatures cast out by Taker Zeref to gaze upon the sky. The sky that once offered them peace till Mavis Life-Bringer cast them into the inner worlds.

These places were where Sky Dwellers would rest, tired of the constant adoration from man.

Sky Dwellers and creatures of the darkness never lingered in these clearings together. For the two beings never seemed to enjoy the company of the other.

Aside for Lucy of the Star Siblings found creatures and demons from the dark intriguing. She envied the durability of the darkness creatures. Unlike her brother, she was no slave to pride with dealings of the Darkness Creatures.

Often she wondered these sanctuaries, seeking out creatures from the depths.

She gazed off towards her friends who remained in the sky, Sting Star Son, her brother.

In a wave of pure magma, a darkness creature enters the clearing. Magma Demon Natsu solidifies out of the liquid, wings as strong as they were when he was able to trespass in the sky.

The Darkness Creature's eyes meet the night sky in old acquaintance. Distracted with his former friend of the sky, he did not notice the woman in the clearing with him. She also did not see his dramatic entrance.

The luminescent luster in her hair flickers to Magma Demon Natsu, drawing his eyes from the sky.

"Fear me not, fair maiden." Magma Demon Natsu called to the only other occupant of this clearing. Bows his head after startling her in apology. Magma Demon Natsu also was intrigued by Sky Dwellers, ever curious on the differences between them and himself.

"Emotions such as fear do not concern me," Beings in the sky grew drunk off of their agelessness, Lucy Luck being no different. She lost concept of fear ages ago.

Silence responded to her, till the trickster, "Beauty ensnares me, maiden."

"Too kind are your words," Wingless back turned towards him.

"My intentions were not meant to offend," He crept closer, no longer taking role of trickster.

Marveling that the Sky Dweller remained in the clearing when all others he approached returned to the sky before he could draw near, "Luck casts its graces on me." Unaware that Luck is the domain of this woman.

"I am the one who steps with stars, Luck knows none more than I. Who are you to call upon me?" Lucy of the Star Siblings gazed upon his claws and horns, almost mistaking him as a sky dwelling dragon.

"Magma Demon Natsu, swiftest of the inner world dwellers," A small bow. No need to be convinced of her status as one of the star siblings.

"Wings are not granted to those below ground," Lucy Luck declared.

"Daresay you must be mistaken. I stand before you, a darkness creature with stronger wings than any in the sky." Demonstrating his power, flapped his wings that created a whirlwind that engulfed the clearing.

"Rather than, modesty is not granted to those below ground," she was not impressed with the wind but with his challenge.

Knowing that the other would stay in the forefront of their minds, they both exited the clearing.

.

Many nights passes before either returned to a clearing. It must have been Luck to have the two of them cross in a different clearing.

"Your face appears much in my mind. Tell me, stranger from the depths, why does your face seem familiar?" She rests on the crystalline ground, beckoning him to join beside her.

"I once was a creature that lived in the stead of man. My face often cast to the sky, seeking out the stars," He settles his wings to not disturb her resting.

"Why would a creature bound to the earth care of dealings in the sky?" Ignoring the irritated twitch in his wings and magma falling from his shoulders.

"All who crave a sight to hold to their hearts turn to the sky. Beauty is never rivaled by the night lights," Magma Demon Natsu stretched a wing to cradle her against him, "Aside from which I see in your face."

"Your words are kind. Might I doubt you are a creature banished to the darkness," Lucy Luck allowed the darkness creature to draw her nearer.

"Might I doubt you are a dweller of the sky, for you are fair to all," Magma Demon Natsu was more fond of the Sky Dweller that graced him with company than the lack of difference between them. For this Darkness Creature and this Sky Dweller are not entirely different.

Many seasons passed with the two meeting in blood red clearings with a guiding hand from Luck.

Magma Demon Natsu would draw her close, as like that of the second meeting. He opened up his eyes to her and showed her all the things she grew too familiar with which marveled him. The sky, the stars, her friends hanging in the darkness.

Becoming aware of the injustice the once-earth bound creatures suffered in their unfair banishment, Lady Luck wanted to right the wrongdoings. For a creature that has only seen darkness as of late sees more beauty in the sky than those who dwell within it. What other revelries could happen if the Darkness Creatures joined with the Sky Dwellers?

At the zenith of their meeting, Lucy Luck longed to continue his company to eternity.

"Magma Demon Natsu, there is something I must ask of you."

"Ask anything of me, Lady Luck, I must do your bidding. My life is yours to command." Eager to please the Sky Dweller that made him resent his darkness more.

"Resemble a Dragon of Old and fly in the night skies beside the stars. Guide others like you from the dark and let Luck be with them as well."

From that day, born from the Magma Demon and the Luck of Stars, Natsu the Guardian Dragon guides all who crawl from the darkness. For all beings deserve to look upon the sky.

Slow steps of time chipped away at the remaining creatures of darkness and brought them into the sky. Taker Zeref gained his solitude after eternity of unwanted demons haunting his steps.

* * *

.

* * *

I know, weird and hard to read, but I enjoyed writing it. I read old myths in my spare time sometimes, and I did my best on imitating it somewhat. I took a lot of inspiration from creation myths from not only Greek Mythology, but Japanese, Persian, Norse, etc..

All comments and reviews are encouraged! Tell me what you think!

A few other characters that I have named but didn't fit into the story are:

 **Sky Dwellers:**

Gray and Juvia Blizzard gods

Yukino the North Star—navigator and grater of wishes

Wendy the Sky-Drinker

Plue the Eternal Companion

 **Man:**

Cana Seer

Gildartz the World Carrier

Bixlow Doll Maker

 **Demons/Darkness Creatures:**

Nightmare Smith Rouge

Tree Seed Droy

Wind Chaser Jet

Slitherscar Cobra

Mirage Jellal

Monsterhand Makarov

Splinterice Lyon


	7. Smile

**SPOILERS** **for chapter 465 and more for chapter 475**

I've been absorbed in the fandom of FullMetal Alchemist lately (you'll see why that applies).

This is what I thought of as a result. I made myself a new headcannon. I started writing this like "Oh, this wouldn't ever happen" and by the end, I was convinced this is a plausible ending/resolution.

 **EDIT!:** now it is totally cannon, thanks Mashima

* * *

 **Smile**

Two years.

Two years has passed since then.

It was the only way that we could save him from dying when we defeated Zeref.

But, it was still a decision that was made _for_ him, not _by_ him.

It was _my_ decision that led to this.

I remember the look on his face, writhing around in the blood and debris from the battle.

Something was tearing him apart from the inside. Something ancient, something deep, something that was quickly taking over him.

And there was nothing I could do but hold his head and sob.

Zeref was about dead. Natsu wasn't far behind.

Mavis and Brandish somehow appeared next to me. I remember Mavis talking quickly, telling where Brandish should use her magic.

"We need to get rid of all the magic inside him so that Zeref's bond is severed." Mavis clearly and swiftly explained to me through my tears. "Lucy, is that alright?"

"Do it, save him" I repeated over and over, not thinking of what it meant for my best friend. I just wanted him to live.

I wanted to see his smile one more time.

It has been two years since Natsu lost his magic.

.

At first he was angry.

Oh, so angry.

Everything that caught his attention set him off, like a fire deep inside him desperately trying to escape.

He barely even looked at me for almost three months. Whenever his gaze landed even vaguely close to me, he would immediately ignite into rage. Yelling, bellowing, and upturning tables. The names he called me still echo in my mind. He would never, ever, ever be the same Natsu I knew before.

And it was all my fault.

I was sure that I'd never see his smile again.

Nobody blamed him. He was a mage with no magic. He was the son of a dragon that couldn't breathe fire. He was a kindling with no spark.

That day, I took away his fire.

.

One night, I found him on my bed, face-down in my pillow with his arms folded under the pillow.

A fond memory flashed in my head of a time when he used to do that all the time. He was never on his stomach though. My room has never that messy. The sight of my papers and pens from my desk strewn across my room and the splinters of what remained of my desk chair snapped me back to reality. And suddenly, I dreaded that he wanted to unleash more angry words at me.

Till I heard him.

He was sobbing.

.

I couldn't leave him like that.

We didn't leave my apartment for days after I found him there.

Somehow, he got over his anger towards me. We didn't talk about it, but it was somehow in the past.

He would still get furious, but only rarely. But, when they did happen, they were tamer, less destructive, directed more inward than outward.

I think he thought I deserved some sort of apology.

I wasn't ever expecting anything of the sort.

He didn't leave my side for weeks at a time. If I was in the shower for more than ten minutes, I would hear a tentative knock on the door, asking if I was alright. He and Happy all but moved in. I couldn't bring myself to turn them away.

.

He began coming with me on missions.

I was terribly uncomfortable with using magic in front of him for quite a few of them.

Even I saw that it wasn't fair that my decision made him lose his magic and I got to keep mine, even get my old friend Aquarius back.

Like always, he was always helpful (though significantly less destructive). But that look in his eye never escaped me whenever he saw me summon a spirit or stardress.

And a smile never lit his face.

The one thing that I wanted so badly to sacrifice his magic for, I never got.

We went fishing a lot and it was like an inkling of what his life used to be like before. The frown would soften when we were fishing in silence with Happy buzzing around, squealing about how he was so excited about the fish he caught.

I assumed that would be the closest to a smile I'd ever get to see on his face again.

So, we went fishing more.

I hated fishing so much, but he seemed to only want to do it if I were to go with him and Happy.

.

Two years.

I wake up slightly past midnight.

Two years ago, today. Natsu lost all his magic.

I knew that if I looked over, Natsu would be absent from the bed.

Instead, I look towards the open window. There was no moon and the sky was low and dark with clouds.

I know that there is a person standing just below my window, leaning up against the wall. Only about four feet away, straight down and slightly to the right of the window below me, that's where he normally stood when he couldn't sleep.

I carefully maneuvered around the sleeping feline in the middle of the bed. Judging by how cold his side of the bed is, he has been out there for quite a while.

I wrap the comforter around me and put a pillow on the windowsill. I sleepily rest my head on the pillow so that I could easily see him.

He always stares out at some fixed point. And I always stare at him.

He shifts, flashing his green eyes up to me for a second, "Couldn't sleep."

"I know," No matter how quiet I am when I move like this, he can always hear me. I like to think that he still has dragon hearing and it lifts my spirits some.

We are quiet for a while, staring at our respective subjects. Tonight his gaze is on the chimney of the building three doors down and across the river.

I am close to falling back asleep until the soft words ring loudly in my ears.

"I don't blame you, Luce."

My eyes snap open. Not once have we talked about that day since he showed up sobbing on my bed. Not once.

I swallow hard, "Natsu, I am so sorry, I didn't think—"

He cuts me off, "Luce, I..." He pauses, knowing I'll let him finish "I think I understand why you did it."

He inhales slowly and fully, holding his breath when his lungs became full. He looks straight ahead of him before he answers, "When he...Zeref...was dying, I could see your face and hear you crying."

I hear a sniffle. I will never know if it came from me or from him.

"In those moments, I didn't want the last sight I saw in life to be of you crying."

I didn't want my final memory of him to be him filthy, beaten and bloody while he died in agony. I only wanted to see him smile again.

"I thought that if I stayed with you, you would realize that I am still here, still alive. Just like you wanted," He still didn't look up at me.

"You haven't smiled since then," He notes silently. "But I will stay with you till I see you smile again, Luce. Then I'll stay with you till we both die as old, wrinkly, smiling geezers."

When he looked up at me, my heart nearly stopped.

.

He was smiling.

.

.

"Dummy, I'll smile every second of every day till we die, just promise me you will smile back."


End file.
